objectmayhemfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheese a Crowd
Cheese a Crowd is the eleventh episode of Object Mayhem. It aired on July 20th, 2013 on UltraToons' YouTube channel. The Plot of Cheese a Crowd The episode begins with Jigsaw asking Button to play Connect Four with her. Button immediately rejects saying "NO!". Jigsaw is upset about this but then decides to ask Ice Cream instead, however Ice Cream denies due to the fact that she was planning on playing chess with Button. Button states that he didn't want to play but Ice Cream tells him to shut up, giving him no choice. Jigsaw then asks to play chess too but Ice Cream tells her that it was a two player game. Jigsaw then hears Toast coming and dashes away. Toast greets both Ice Cream and Button the asks them what they were doing. Ice Cream replies saying that they were playing a game of Chess and then elaborates to Button which chess was the queen. Toast takes this the wrong way and thinks that an actual queen turned into a chess piece. Button then asks what Toast was talking about before, and Toast replies saying that she found a cool thing in her house. Jigsaw is seen sitting down with the broken Connect Four game beside her. Bouncy Ball rolls over beside her and she straightaway greets him saying "Hey Bouncy Ball!". Bouncy Ball says hi back then Jigsaw asks him to play Connect Four with her. Bouncy Ball agrees to this and Jigsaw is excited. Bouncy Ball is then scared off by the mentioning of the number four, which he hates, leading to him slowly rolling backwards while screaming. Elimination At elimination, Calculator starts off by stating that the amount of votes for the episode was 416 then reminds the contestants that only three of them would survive the elimination. Calculator then announces the prizes to be math books which everyone is surprisingly terrified about, making them run away. Calculator gets frustrated then transports everyone back to the elimination area. Tune and Dice are revealed to be safe with 53 and 37 votes. When it's down to the final three, Cupcake is shown to be safe while Notebook and Bouncy Ball are eliminated. Bouncy Ball complains about how he thought people liked him and calls it "stupid". Cupcake then gets belted with a math book while Notebook and Bouncy Ball are hit by the giant bowling ball and sent to the moon. Jigsaw then says that she felt it was sad to see Bouncy Ball gone and that he was starting to be her friend. Calculator then states that nobody liked Jigsaw, she is then seen with a Forever Alone expression. Challenge After the intro, all the contestants are then transported inside a pizzeria titled "Pizzahz". Toast screams in excitement saying that it smelled like pizza and she loved pizza. Calculator confirms that the room they were in was a pizzeria and informs the contestants that they would be the staff. Calculator then tells them that for the challenge they would be cooking a pizza of the customer's choice, who were Pizza, Biscuit and Cactus. Pizza then randomly yells out that he liked the number three. Calculator then states that the challenge would be split into two parts which were the kitchen and the waiting room. He states that in the kitchen the contestants had to make a pizza of the costumer's choice, and that they would be graded on costumer satisfaction, so the team that gave the best service would win. In the kitchen Toast is seen instructing her team on what to do, she tells them that since her team was composed by five members, two members must cook the pizza and while the other three would serve the customers. Later, The Pizzeria was set on Fire. While being asked by Calculator, Toast blames Tune for causing the Pizzeria explode. As a result, Calculator announces that everyone is up for elimination but the viewers would not be voting and that the eliminated contestants will. Goofs *When Button and Ice Cream (OM) were playing Chess, the Pawn﻿ on e8 is overlapping the Rook on d8. Category:Episodes